Team EYES goes to UK
by Lisa Amuro
Summary: Para members Team EYES harus mengalami culture shock saat menjalani misi dengan member seadanya. Genre tidak berubah, sisanya tergantung cerita. Last chapters: Homecomings
1. Failed Session

WARNING: Fanfic ini tidak terpaku pada tv seriesnya, absurd language, strong word, karakter melenceng dari aslinya, dsb.

DISCLAIMER: ULTRA SERIES BELONGED BY TSUBURAYA

SUMMARY: 10% TV SERIES, 20% REAL LIFE REFERENCE, 75% IMAGINATION GUE

* * *

CH 1: FAILED SESSION

Ayano: F* You, Kenapa gue gagal mulu pas session padahal udah tau gue lagi gabut!

M: Jangan menyerah, Ayano-taain lu pasti bisa asal ada kemauan mu

Ayano: Yes, Miss Margaret-taain (yap M itu adalah Olivia Margaret, bukan Margaret Thatcher) *digebuk anggota parlement Inggris*

Fubuki: Margaret, kau bisa melakukannya gue gak yakin (Sudah tertulis di warning karakter Fubuki di fic ini polos)

Doigaki: Fubuki, bukannya beberapa waktu yang lalu pernah ikut session kok malah ikutan?

Fubuki: Kalian ini gimana, ya? alasan gue ikutan session lagi karena waktu gagal dan ini yang ketiga kalinya.

All: ASTAGAAAAA...FUBUKI-SAAAAAAN

Musashi: DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!

All: Ayy, Ayy, Captain *lu pikir bajak laut -_-*

Musashi: Alasan kalian semua berkumpul disini karena session test kalian itu dibawah rata2. Jadi aku minta kalian untuk terbang ke UK sebagai tugas tambahan plus hukuman karena sudah bikin gue muak

Ayano: Emangnya apa yang salah sama kita?

Fubuki: Kita gak ngapain2 kok!

Musashi: Ini buktinya *nunjukin gambar*

All minus Margaret: Mampuuuus, mati gue!

Musashi: Margaret, kau lolos hukuman.

Margaret: Huh, yang benar loh?

Musashi: Iya

All: CURAAAAAAANG!

Musashi: YANG DIHUKUM ADALAH KALIAN BERTIGA!

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *rip caps lock*

Margaret: Maaf,ya sepertinya kalian bertiga harus menerima hukuman tersebut, kemasi barang2 kalian. Aku akan antarkan kalian ke stasiun.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Yeah, this is my first fanfic gue mohon maaf jika ceritanya sedikit ngaco plus ngakak. Don't forget to review in below section.

Glossary

Margaret Thatcher: Perdana Menteri dengan jabatan terlama di Britania Raya


	2. Tersesat di London

Hello Everyone, I am back

DISCLAIMER: ULTRA SERIES BELONGED BY TSUBURAYA

SUMMARY: 10% TV SERIES, 20% REAL LIFE REFERENCE, 75% IMAGINATION GUE

* * *

CH 2 TERSESAT DI LONDON

Doigaki: Gimana nih, kita ngapain sekarang?

Ayano: Mana aku tau...gini aja kita tanya sama orang2 sekitar, gimana!

Doigaki: Gak ah, mereka gak tau kita ini Team EYES dan lagian kemana si brengsek Fubuki

Fubuki: LU NGATAIN GUE BRENGSEK, HUH? Gue barusan cari supermarket buat beli persedian makanan buat nanti.

Ayano: Seandainya aja Margaret-taain ada disini kita pasti mengerti apa yang harus lakuin

Doigaki: Iya juga, sih...masalahnya kita tersesat

All: WHAT THE FUUUUUCKKKK

Unknown Girl: Bisa kalian bertiga tenang sedikit aja, malu di depan banyak orang!

Ayano: Kamu siapa?

Unknown Girl: Namaku Monica kalian pasti dari Team EYES

Fubuki: Gyaaaa...kamu cantik bangeeeet! *blushing*

Ayano: Lu kan punya Margaret, gimana sih!

Fubuki: Maaf

Monica: Saat ini saya seorang mahasiswi jurusan Linguistic di University of Nottingham. Salam Kenal

All: Salam kenal semuanya.

Ayano: Ngomong2 lu ngapain di London!

Monica: Kebetulan aku ingin bertemu dengan keponakan-ku karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Ayano: Orang Tuamu tinggal dimana?

Monica: Ayah, Ibu, dan kedua adikku di Sunderland

Ayano: kenapa kau tidak kuliah di Sunderland saja, kan banyak teman2mu yang kuliah di sekitar Newcastle Upon Tyne.

Monica: Itu karena aku memilih Nottingham karena keinginanku bukan karena orang tuaku

Ayano: Oh?

Fubuki dan Doigaki tiba2 saja naik bus tanpa perintah, mereka berdua sadar akhirnya tersesat di suatu tempat di London

Ayano: Fubuki-san, Doigaki-san

Monica: Jangan2 mereka menghilang, bagaimana ini.

Ayano: Jangan panik, kita cari sama2.

* * *

British Museum

Fubuki: Gimana, Doigaki.

Doigaki: Mana ku tau tempat ini luas banget, plus kalau tersesat gimana?

Fubuki: Jangan takut, tetap dibelakang ku.

Doigaki: Hmmm.

* * *

British Museum Entrance

Monica: Permisi, kami sedang mencari kedua orang tersebut. Dimana mereka?

Receptionist: Mereka ada di King's Library.

Ayano: Terima Kasih.

Monica: Fubuki-san, Doigaki-san dimana kalian!!

Fubuki and Doigaki: Kami disini.

Ayano: Oh my God! Kemana aja sih kalian sampai nyasar begitu.

All: Maafkan kami.

Monica: Sudahlah sekarang kita kemana?

All: Entahlah!

Monica: Yap, kalu bukan lagi menuju kampus tempat aku menimba ilmu.

1 Jam kemudian mereka sampai di Nottingham

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Hiura and Shinobu: Kapan bagian kami, Thor!

Me: Maybe the next part di chapter unknown

:D Review


	3. Welcome to Nottingham

Discaimer: Ultra Series belonged to Tsuburaya

* * *

CH 3 WELCOME TO NOTTINGHAM

Ayano: Jadi ini yang namanya Nottingham. Wah indah sekali!

Monica: Benar sekali, Ayano-san. Oh iya aku lupa kalian bertiga mungkin belum tau tentang Nottingham walaupun Team EYES sekalipun?

All: Memang!

Fubuki: This is menyebalkan, very very menyebalkan you know!

Doigaki: Kok lu kayak emosian gitu? Kenapa.

Fubuki: Habis.

Monica: Aku yakin Hiura Cap dan Shinobu leader pasti tidak tau kenapa kalian bertiga di UK. Tell Me!

Ayano: Itu karena, kami bertiga dapat extra job plus hukuman. Ceritanya panjang!

Monica: Tidak apa2, gue yakin kalian pasti mengalami hal yang berbeda.

All: Entahlah?

* * *

Kita bergeser ke Treasure Base apa yang terjadi disana

Margaret: Aku khawatir sama mereka bertiga takutnya ada apa-apa.

Hiura: Ada apa Margaret, kau mengkhawatirkan calon suamimu

Shinobu: Capu, kau ini becanda disaat seperti ini!

Hiura: Maaf Shinobu, kebiasaan?

Shinobu: Dasar (bete plus nada emosi)

Hiura dan Shinobu sedang mengobrol soal apa yang terjadi saat ini, sementara Musashi sedang sibuk membuat laporan hariannya. Sontak membuat Margaret sukses gumam plus khawatir.

Margaret: Musahi-taain, aku ingin minta bantuan

Musashi menulis "Lagi sibuk nanti aja"

Margaret: Yah, apa boleh buat! Cap, Leader aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu

All minus Musashi : Ada apa, Margaret!

Margaret: ijinkan aku untuk pergi. Aku ingin menyusul mereka!

Hiura: Baiklah! Kau boleh pergi.

Margaret Huh, yang bener!

Hiura: Tentu aja, tugasmu adalah independent patroli di sekitar? Kota apa,ya Shinobu!

Shinobu: Nottingham.

Margaret: Baik!

* * *

Back to Nottingham

Monica: Apa Kalian sudah siap!

All: Siap apa?

Monica: Oh My God! Menuju kampus tempat aku kuliah!

All minus Ayano: Oh iya, kami khilaf!

Ayano: Dasar!

Monica: Are you ready!

Mereka melangkahkan kaki ke pintu masuk kampus

Ms. H: Welcome to University of Nottingham

Sementara itu Margaret tiba di Nottingham untuk memantau kota sekitar dan tidak terjadi apa2. Margaret menghubungi Hiura lewat EYES transceiver.

Margaret: Cap, aku sudah berada di pusat kota Nottingham dan tidak terjadi hal2 yang tidak diinginkan

_Hiura: Good, __tetap awasi sekitar_.

Margaret: Baik!

* * *

To Be Continued

Sorry Mea, gue harus copas kata-kata luh.

Siapakah Ms.H? Dia akan muncul di next chapter

Don't forget to review


	4. Little Tour in University of Nottingham

Welcome back

WARNING: Fanfic ini tidak terpaku pada tv seriesnya, absurd language, strong word, karakter melenceng dari aslinya, dsb.

DISCLAIMER: ULTRA SERIES BELONGED BY TSUBURAYA

* * *

CH 4 THE LITTLE TOUR IN UNIVERSITY OF NOTTINGHAM

All: Kamu siapa?

Ms. H: Namaku Hailey, salam kenal semuanya.

Doigaki: Nama yang aneh! Ups, keceplosan.

Ayano: Payah.. you very very baka!

Monica: Ayano-san, kau kenapa?

Ayano: Eh, tidak apa-apa kok, gue ngasih ngasih tau mereka.

Oh. Monica ber 'Oh' ria

Ayano: Oh, ini kampusnya. Waaah keren banget kalau dilihat dari luar.

Hailey: Ternyata Ayano-taain tau tentang Nottingham!

Ayano: tidak juga?

Hailey: Hmmmmm

Monica: What? Are you seriously.

Hailey : Hell no, I was talking about her. the blue cloak with mask!

Ayano: "_Jangan2 cewek berjubah itu Margaret-taain"._

Mereka pun masuk ke salah satu kampus di Nottingham.

Ayano: Wah... ini kampusnya, keren banget.

Hailey: sebenarnya gedung kampus Nottingham ada tiga yaitu University Park, Jubilee campus, dan Sutton Bonington. Hanya saja, lokasi Sutton Bonington campus ada di pedesaan.

Ayano: Ngomong2, Sutton Bonington campus ada dimana?

Hailey: Lokasinya sekitar 10 mil dari gedung utama.

Ayano: Eeeeh... Loh Doigaki-san, Fubuki-san kalian dimana? Jangan2 ngilang lagi. Maaf Hailey-san tunggu sebentar.

Hailey: Kemungkinan mereka diculik sama gadis jubah biru.

Asal tau saja, gadis jubah biru a.k.a Margaret sedang berada di Jubilee campus bawa Fubuki sedangkan Doigaki hilang entah kemana.

* * *

Jubilee campus

Fubuki: Tolong, lepasin gue.

Margaret: Ini aku *Margaret melepas topengnya*

Fubuki: Loh, kamu ngapain disini pake topeng segala.

Margaret: Aku tidak bisa masuk ke kampus kalau pake uniform, jadinya menyamar deh?

Fubuki: Huh, dasar. Oh iya dimana Doigaki. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat jalan2 bareng Hailey.

Margaret: Siapa Hailey?

Fubuki: Teman kuliahnya Monica.

* * *

University Park Campus

Hailey: Bagaimana... ketemu!

Ayano: Sepertinya tidak, kemungkinan mereka berdua terpencar.

Hailey: Aku tau, lebih baik Ayano-san untuk sementara tetap tenang dan jangan panik.

Ayano: Kau benar Hailey.

* * *

Treasure Base

Shinobu: Yang benar, masa kita semua ke UK. Bukannya ini Cuma kerjaan-nya investigasi kecil.

Hiura: Masalahnya gue khawatir banget kalau terjadi apa2 gimana?

Musashi: Bagaimana kalau kita terbagi jadi beberapa tempat. Margaret bakal aku tempatkan di Nottingham, aku di Leeds, Leader di Newcastle.

Hiura: Bagaimana dengan aku?

Musashi: Maaf ya, kau tidak punya jatah *calm dengan nada dingin*

Hiura:...NOT AGAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN! *woooy capslock-nya thor*

Poor Hiura

Shinobu: Memangnya tugas kita apa Musashi-taain.

Musashi: patroli di sekitar kampus untuk memastikan wilayah sekitar aman atau tidak.

Shinobu: Eeeh...kau benar!

Musashi: ...*diam dengan dinginnya*

* * *

To be continued

Doigaki: woooy Author, gimana nasib gue?

Reader: Hanya Author dan tuhan yang tau.

Next chapter mungkin akan rehat untuk sementara sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan, plus mohon doanya agar author untuk apply ke Leeds lancar. Thank you very much has reading.

Review :D


	5. Belfast

Ch 5. Belfast

Hello Everyone, I am back

Kita akan kedatangan guest character

Shinobu: psssstttt...thor ini bukan pic crossover

me: diam dulu, ini beneran guest character loh bukan crossover, let's go

* * *

Doigaki: Loh, dimana ini? Hello everybody here. Oh My God! jangan2 gue mimpi entah apalah.

Girl: Akhirnya kau sadar juga.

Doigaki: Kamu Siapa?

Izu: Perkenalkan namaku Izu, salam kenal, akulah yang membawamu kemari

Doigaki: Ngomong2 dimana aku?

Izu: kau sedang berada di Queen's University Belfast

Doigaki: WHAT THE!

* * *

Nottingham

Halley: Akhirnya selesai juga, aku lapar.

Monica: huh, kamu ini sabar dong dasar tukang makan.

Halley: Kamu ngomong apa!

Monica: gak ada apa2, kok!

* * *

Sheffield

Fubuki: Hey Margaret, kita pulang,yuk aku udah gak tahan disini terlalu ramai.

Margaret: Yaelah, masa baru seminggu disini udah mau pulang aja ingat kata Musashi nanti.

Fubuki: Ya ampun, aku baru ingat kami masih dihukum!

Margaret: Nah kan, baru sadar loh!

Fubuki dan Margaret pergi ke Sheffield atas perintah Musashi dan mereka berdua akan patroli di University of Sheffield dan Sheffield Hallam University

* * *

University of Sheffield

Margaret: Kita sudah sampai.

Fubuki: Sudah sampai, kita ngapain disini.

Margaret: Patroli

Fubuki: ..."(Bengong karena gak ngerti apa yang dilakuin Margaret)"

* * *

Essex

Ayano: Males, aku rindu Monica dan Halley dan sekarang dapat tugas patroli di tempat berbeda di UK. Arrrrrggggghhhhh I am bored

Man: aku bisa bantu.

Ayano: eeeehhhh, kamu siapa?

Jonathan: Perkenalkan namaku Jonathan aku mahasiswa disini.

Ayano: Ngomong2 dimana ini, keliatannya asing banget?

Jonathan: kau berada di University of Essex

* * *

Leeds

Girl: Siapa itu keliatannya dia ganteng banget, apa jangan2 dia mahasiswa disini

Me: Entahlah? sudah kita jangan berlama2 disini. Kita harus ke library sekarang

Musashi: Menyebalkan.

* * *

Parkinson Building

Karen: Akhirnya selesai juga, loh kaki siapa itu? Permisi, maaf kakak siapa.

Musashi: Team EYES S-Rank member, Haruno Musashi, ngapain kamu disini.

Karen: Aku sedang cari referensi buat tugas besok.

Musashi: Lalu!

Karen: Hanya itu, kalau mau aku bisa jadi partner buat patroli kalau gak mau gak apa2.

Musashi: Aku bisa membantu, tapi ada syaratnya.

Karen: Syaratnya?

Musashi: kau harus menaati peraturan sederhana, mengerti!

Karen: Mengerti, kapan mulainya

Musashi: Besok!

Karen: Great. Welcome to University of Leeds

* * *

Back to Sheffield

Margaret: Fubuki-san kau dimana? jawab aku.

BRAK

Margaret: Aduuh, kalau jalan liat2 dong sakit eige.

Girl: Sorry, kamu gak apa2?

Margaret: Aku gak apa2, maaf kamu siapa?

Kourtney: namaku Kourtney, aku mahasiswi disini salam kenal aku bisa jadi partnermu.

Margaret: Thanks.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Finally setelah beberapa bulan rehat akhirnya author balik lagi dan siapakah wanita yg bawa Doigaki pergi, yap dialah Izu dari Kamen Rider Zero-One. Dan untuk next chapter mungkin harus sedikit bersabar karena kesibukan di real life yang tak ada habisnya. Plus author bakal menemani Musashi di next chapter dengan kata lain sebagai mahasiswi Leeds, sedangkan tugas author asli hanya penulis, script writer, dsb. Peran gue bisa dibilang ada 2. Bye


	6. Corrected Sessions

Ch 6 Corrected Sessions

Two weeks later

London Station

Hiura: Huh...akhirnya sampai juga sebenarnya aku bosan di Treasure Base jadi terpaksa aku ikut pergi. Oh My God! Kertas apa ini apa jangan2 aku salah pungut.

Ternyata isi kertas itu adalah tes session yang dilakukan mereka bertiga. Jadi intinya mereka bertiga ikut session test karena perintah dari Musashi.

* * *

[Flahback begin]

Musashi: Cap, gambar siapa ini? Jujur atau gak gue rampas nih gambar!

Hiura: Jangan dong, iya aku jujur itu foto aku sama Georgie lagi kencan!!!!!!

All: What, jadi cap selama ini jatuh cinta sama operator XIG.

Hiura: Iya, tapi tolong jangan kasih tau Shinobu, please?

* * *

[Flashback ends]

Musashi: Mencari ini?

Hiura: Musashi!

Musashi: Maafkan aku, aku salah beri hasil session test *nunjuk foto* Silahkan hukum aku.

Hiura: Tidak perlu, kejujuran yang kau lakukan itu sudah cukup aku bangga.

Musashi: Thank you very much.

* * *

Essex

Ayano: Benarkah, berarti kita lolos dari hukuman, dong!

_Hiura: Benar, ternyata kalian lolos test session._

Ayano: Hore, ini artinya kita boleh pulang.

_Musashi: Eeerrrrgghhh,bukan berarti lolos hukuman boleh pulang begitu saja Ayano. Kita juga ada duty di disini dengan kata lain kita team EYES akan tinggal di UK sampai waktu yang ditentukan, mengerti!_

Ayano: Iya, aku ngerti tapi aku rindu kakak Kei dan yang lainnya.

Team EYES memutuskan untuk tinggal di UK sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan jadi untuk sementara mereka akan mendirikan base yang berlokasi di Durham.

* * *

EYES temporary base, Durham

Hiura: Aku rasa ini sudah lebih cukup walaupun kita tinggal dalam waktu yang lama.

Musashi: Kau benar, wait a minute! Mana Doigaki-san dan Fubuki-san.

Ayano: Terakhir kali mereka berdua ada di Nottingham tapi habis itu mereka berdua hilang kemungkinan tersesat atau apa.

Margaret: I'm back

Musashi: Margaret, dimana Doigaki-san dan Fubuki-san?

Margaret: Fubuki-san mendadak hilang setelah aku ikut ke Sheffield. Saat itu aku dan Fubuki-san sedang berada di University of Sheffield tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang entah kemana makanya aku khawatir.

Musashi: Lalu!!!

Margaret: Hanya itu.

Tiba2 ada yang mengetuk pintu

Margaret: Yeah, who is it!

Izu: Ini aku.

Margaret: Come in, what's wrong kenapa kau datang kemari.

Izu: Aku datang kemari untuk memberi tau soal dimana temanmu.

Hiura: Maksudmu ini soal Doigaki dan Fubuki!

Izu: Hmmm...Doigaki-kun ada di Belfast sedangkan yang satunya ada di Surrey.

Margaret: Wait a minutes, Fubuki-san ada si Surrey?

Izu: Benar aku akan menjemputnya kalian tunggu saja.

* * *

6 Hours later

Outside base

Doigaki: Thanks Izu sudah mengantarkan aku kemari.

Izu: Sama2 jangan lupa soal itu.

Doigaki: Soal apa?

Izu: tentang pertemuan antara kau dan aku. Dan satu lagi rahasiakan ini dari siapapun *Izu menunjukkan sebuah gantungan kunci dan memberikannya kepada Doigaki*

Doigaki: Aku mengerti!

* * *

Inside a meeting room

Ayano: Woooy Leader jangan makan di ruang rapat.

Shinobu: Aku lapar mana disini gak ada fasilitas dapur sama tempat lainnya seperti di Base?

Hiura: Ada kok, di lantai atas tepatnya di lantai 3.

Shinobu: Iya iya bawel banget, luh.

* * *

Musashi works room

Margaret: apa kita ke Surrey pagi2 sekali?

Musashi: Ini perintah dari capu, Margaret kita akan menjemput Fubuki dan strategi untuk misi selanjutnya.

Margaret: dengan kata lain tugas kita patroli di kampus2 sudah selesai!

Musashi: Benar, aku ingin kau mulai bekerja dengan serius dan juga duty harian akan lebih banyak begitu Fubuki-san kembali dari Surrey.

Margaret: I understand but sometimes we will back to Fiore, rights!

Musashi: Yeah, right? kau boleh keluar.

* * *

Gardens

Doigaki: Horee, kita lolos hukuman tapi habis ini kita pulang gak!

Ayano: Musashi-taain bilang kita akan tinggal di UK dalam waktu yang lama jadi intinya kita gak akan pulang hari ini. Bahkan cap dan leader menyetujui keputusan ini.

Doigaki: Yaaahhh!!!!!!!!!

* * *

8:30 p.m

Doigaki: Surprise!!!

Margaret: Awww demi spagetti carbonara kenapa kau ngagetin gue, panas tau.

Doigaki: Sorry, oh iya ngomong2 soal penjemputan Fubuki kapan kau dan Musashi ke Surrey!

Margaret: Pagi2 sekali tepatnya jam 5 pagi, then!!!

Doigaki: Boleh aku ikut?

Margaret: Sayang sekali Musashi-taain tidak mengijinkan kau ikut tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan belikan makanan, bagaimana!!!!!

Doigaki: Kalau itu sih gue setuju belikan makanan yang banyak

Margaret: Yeah, yeah gue tidur dulu, goodnight.

* * *

To be continued

Margaret: lama2 nih cerita semakin serius

Me: Yeah pray for me yang lagi buntu ide aslinya aku ingin cerita tentang Musashi menemani author di Leeds namun berhubung aku lagi buntu ide plus gak ada waktu jadi di skip timeline-nya I'm sorry. See you next time


	7. EYES base Durham branch ( sp chapter )

Halo semuanya balik lagi di fanfic gue, sesuai janji saya bakal bikin special chapter jadi untuk cerita utama mungkin bakal pending. Sebelumnya gue ingin ngucapin terima kasih atas kekosongan ide author yaitu soal fasilitas EYES Treasure Base Durham Branch seperti yang kalian tau team EYES memutuskan tinggal di UK sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan, tapi karena ide gila author jadi kepikiran buat seperti apa sih EYES base di Durham tanpa pikir panjang kita liat apa saja fasilitas base di Durham.

* * *

Sebenarnya base mereka tipenya hampir sama dengan rumah pada umumnya namun jangan salah markas mereka fasilitasnya bisa author bilang mewah bahkan lebih mewah daripada rumah selebriti kebanyakan (apa maksudnya?). Kalau dilihat dari luar sekilas tampak biasa saja tapi begitu masuk kedalam aura warna biru muda dan pastel seolah2 menyambut tamu dan membuat siapa saja penasaran. Author bakal ngasih tau apa sih fasilitas di base yang letaknya di dekat pusat kota Durham.

* * *

**Lantai Satu**

1\. Teras Depan

2\. Lobby

3\. Ruang tamu

4\. Musashi works room

5\. Meeting room

6\. Dining room

7\. Kitchen #1

8\. Guest bathroom

9\. Garage

**Lantai Dua**

1\. Library

2\. Bar

3\. Living room

4\. Hiura personal room

5\. Boys bedroom

6\. Girl's bedroom

7\. Bathroom

8\. Margaret personal room

**Lantai Tiga**

1\. Gym

2\. Kitchen #2

3\. Private room ( biasanya dipake buat duty, dsb )

4\. Bathroom #2

5\. Akses ke rooftop

At last tentu saja backyard bagi author jangan ditanya fasilitas di backyard. Yap kalau bukan lagi kolam renang, green house, gazeboo and many more.

* * *

Mungkin hanya itu yang author sampaikan soal penjelasan base di Durham. Sorry ya untuk main story bakal di pending sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan.

Ayano : Author jahat kok Margaret dipisahin sedangkan aku sama leader berdua

Me : tenang kok Margaret gak diruangannya tiap hari kecuali ada situasi mendadak

See you in the next time


	8. Cleaning the House

CH 8 Cleaning the House

Author note:

This chapter possibility have mature rating because violence scene without warning, so you must careful read, don't like don't read.

* * *

Backyard

Doigaki: Hore, waktunya maen dan….

lempar sapu ke Doigaki*

Shinobu: PIKET

Doigaki: Iya iya tapi gak usah pake lempar sapu juga, leader.

Shinobu: Terus gue harus apa, dilempar pake meja!

Doigaki: Yah gak lah!!

Shinobu: Daripada kamu berbacot ria mending luh sapuin halaman itu daun2 udah numpuk, terus pel nih lantai kira2 tiga lantai.

Doigaki: Huweeeh, gue gak sanggup ngepel tiga lantai sekaligus?

Shinobu: Yah gak lah, kamu hanya ngepel lantai satu, gue di lantai dua, Ayano di lantai tiga, paham.

Doigaki: Yes, ma'am..

Shinobu: CEPET LAKUIN SEKARAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Boys room

Hiura: Mumpung gak ada orang mending aku colong sesuatu, ah!

Ayano: Hayo, ngapain luh!!!

* * *

Surrey

Margaret: Akhirnya sampai juga di Surrey. Oh iya, aku harus ngapain ya.

Musashi: Luh lupa, jemput Fubuki-san!

Margaret: Oh sorry, my mistake.

Musashi: Huh, dasar.

* * *

City Centre

Fubuki: Aduh, hari ini dingin mana gue gak pake jaket *transceiver on* yes this is Fubuki

_Margaret: Fubuki-san kamu dimana aku datang untuk menjemputmu._

Fubuki: Sorry Margaret kayaknya gue di pusat kota, gak tau gue ngapain lagi disini pasalnya aku mau pulang.

_Margaret: Yah udah, tungguin, ya?_

* * *

2 hours later

Margaret: Akhirnya ketemu juga, Musashi-taain come here.

Musashi: Kau menemukannya?

Margaret: Yes, then?

Fubuki: Terima kasih Margaret, Musashi maaf membuat kalian berdua nyusahin.

Margaret: Udahlah, ayo cepat masuk mobil daripada ditinggal

Mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk mobil untuk membawa mereka kembali ke Durham *wait a minutes jauh banget jarak Surrey ke Durham ( bacot kalian)

Margaret: Fubuki-san luh ngapain sih ke Surrey jangan2 pasti pengen beli makanan

Fubuki: Kok, tau. Iyalah sekarang udah musim dingin yang pasti persediaan makanan harus cukup selain itu aku juga belikan sesuatu special buat kamu, Margaret.

Margaret: Really, apa isinya?

Fubuki: Tada, aku belikan tas kecil buat luh.

Margaret: Thank you.

Fubuki: Your welcome.

* * *

EYES Durham base

Fubuki: Wait a minutes, inikan bukan rumah kenapa kalian ngajak gue kesini.

Margaret: Yang jelas sekarang ini rumah kita, luh lupa kita memutuskan untuk tinggal disini alias gak pulang ingat itu.

Fubuki: Iya sih tapi kok berantakan banget rumahnya.

lempar buku ke Fubuki*

Fubuki: Leader, ngapain luh lempar buku ke gue orang baru datang udah marah2 aja, calm down.

Shinobu: Fubuki-taain, how dare you!!!

Ayano: Fubuki-san jangan dengar omongannya leader, dia lagi mabuk.

Fubuki: What, mabuk seriously!

* * *

Meeting room

Doigaki: Aduh capeknya mana sekarang jam makan malam lagi

Fubuki: I am back.

Doigaki: Fubuki kemana saja luh gue khawatir nih.

Fubuki: Iya, sorry gue pengen jalan2 dulu ayo kita ke dapur.

Doigaki: Oke.

* * *

Dining room

Margaret: Wah, udah disiapkan semua nih?

Ayano: Iya, aku dapat tugak masak2 dari Cap.

Margaret: Loh, cap dimana?

Hiura: Disini di bawah meja!

Fubuki: oh my god, ngapain cap sembunyi di bawah meja!

Hiura: Ini gara2 Shinobu setelah bersihin lantai dua dia lalu pergi begitu saja tau2 dia balik lagi dalam keadaan mabuk karena takut jadi aku sembunyi di bawah meja sampai Shinobu sadar.

Musashi: Then, hanya itu doang?

Hiura: At least iyah, ya sudah lebih baik kita makan dulu.

All minus Shinobu: Yokai!!

Akhirnya mereka semua kumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam termasuk Shinobu yang kebetulan baru sadar dari mabuknya adan akhirnya mereka makan bersama walaupun dalam keadaan wajah lemas kerena habis bersih2 rumah.

Musashi: Cap, apakah besok ada kegiatan hari ini?

Hiura: Tentu saja kalau bukan lagi normal duty jadi semuanya harus bikin laporan mingguan untuk persiapan tugas ke Aberdeen jadi jangan ada yang mabrur alias kabur, mengerti.

All: Yes, Sir!

Fubuki, Doigaki, Ayano cuma bisa ngeyel mengingatkan fic Masa Bodoh (promosi, thor)*

Margaret: Cap, siapa saja yang akan berangkat ke Aberdeen lagipula survey ke lapangan baru akan mulai musim semi nanti.

Hiura: Besok gue akan ke Aberdeen buat survey alias melihat tempat yang cocok buat tugas disana, gak lama kok hanya seminggu.

All expect Musashi: Itu sama saja lama, dodol.

Hiura: Yeeey, inikan demi kebaikan kita masa gak boleh

Margaret: Ya gak lah.

Shinobu: Jadi intinya kalian harus persiapkan dengan matang walaupun survey-nya bakal mulai musim semi nanti tetap harus bikin laporan mingguan-nya sekarang karena mereka minta deadline-nya satu minggu sebelum keberangkatan. Understand

All: Understand

Shinobu: Yah sudah selesai makan boleh free times sebelum tidur.

Selesai makan Margaret dan Ayano membersihkan peralatan makan sebelum daily duty kembali berjalan pasalnya team EYES akan ke Aberdeen musim semi nanti selain laporan akhir soal patrol di kampus2 UK, mereka akan punya tugas akhir sebelum akhirnya tugas2 berat menanti mereka.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter depan bakal lama, I don't know.

Review :D


	9. Aberdeen: Preparation

Chapter 9 Aberdeen

Authors note:

Happy New year everyone finally I am back after long time so let's continued this story. I am really thanks for everyone to support this fanfic so I am so excited for this.

* * *

Aberdeen City 15 February 20XX

Hiura: Akhirnya sampai juga tapi kayaknya ada yang kurang ah bodohlah, gak penting?

Hiura akhirnya tiba di kota Aberdeen setelah beberapa jam naik kereta dari Durham namun tampaknya dia harus punya saingannya jika ingin booking tempat buat working.

M: Yahoo, akhirnya aku punya rumah gaya Tudor asyik nih buat kerja.

Y: Iya, aku juga sama loh tapi letaknya agak jauh dari pusat kota?

M: gak apa2 aku juga sama terlebih lagi suasana desa di Scotland itu sangat asri bahkan lebih asri daripada rumahku sendiri!

X: Yah aku gak dapat tempat buat working, mungkin lebih baik aku cari tempat lain saja!!!

* * *

Sementara itu di Durham

Ayano: Capek, bete pula?

Margaret: Sama aku juga! Kita cari tempat buat ngerjain laporan yuk biar tenang

Ayano: Dimana?

Margaret: Di taman aja? Mungkin lebih seru.

Ayano: Boleh juga

* * *

Durham public park

Ayano: Wah, disini lumayan sejuk dan ada tempat barbeque pula, tapi kayaknya aku lapar.

Margaret: Tenang aja Ayano aku masak dulu kau mau apa.

Ayano: Sausages sama potatoes, kalau kau Margaret-taain?

Margaret: Sama!

Akhirnya Margaret masak Sausages and potatoes maksudnya baked potatoes author jadi laper ngebayangin-nya apalagi makan (balik nulis sana,thor)

Ayano: Hmmm aromanya bikin aku pengen segera makan?

Margaret: Sebentar lagi. Nah sudah selesai?

Margaret and Ayano: Selamat Makan!

Akhirnya mereka berdua mulai makan ...SKIP...

10 minutes later

Ayano: Baked potatoes-nya sumpah enak banget kamu jangan lupa tambahin keju diatasnya.

Margaret: Tenang aja aku gak akan lupa, aku pakai keju cheddar sama emmental jadi lebih gurih aku juga pake asparagus, paprika sama zucchini.

Musahi: Aku mencium bau makanan dari kejauhan?

Ayano: Musashi-taain!!!!!

* * *

Back to Aberdeen

Hiura: Aku lapar mana sekarang jam makan siang pula oh iya gue masih punya baked potatoes tadi pagi kenapa aku gak kepikiran tadi. selamat makan.

H: Katanya kamu mau booking buat working tapi kenapa gak jadi?

F: Abis aku gak tau mana harga sewanya mahal lagi?

H: Yah sudah, kita pulang saja nanti aku pikirkan lagi di rumah.

Hiura: Aku penasaran apa aja di dalam Tudor ini?

Hiura dibuat penasaran apa isi rumah Tudor tersebut ternyata fasilitas-nya cukup nyaman plus lengkap itulah kenapa harga sewa-nya mahal tapi tampaknya Hiura gak punya pilihan lain *RIP Money*

Owner: Apa kau sudah menentukan tempat yang cocok?

Hiura: Sudah, apa bisa bayar sewa ditempat.

Owner: kau baru boleh bayar kalau sudah menempati rumah ini!

Hiura: Begitu ya, aku pikir gue bakal bayar sekarang ternyata nanti!

Owner: Thank you.

* * *

Durham base

Hiura: Semuanya kumpul

Fubuki: Ada apa cap?

Musashi: simpan dulu makanan luh, Fubuki-san!!

Fubuki: Sorry?

Hiura: begini, kita semuanya sepakat bahwa musim semi nanti kita bakal ke Aberdeen selama satu bulan dan untuk campus patroli annual report bakal gue kasih begitu kita tiba jadi kalian harus bikin laporan patroli sesuai kampus yang dikunjungi lalu camtumkan count word nya paham?

All: Paham!!!

Hiura: kenapa pada lemes kalau gue jawab, Paham!

All: PAHAMMMMMM!!!!!

Akhirnya mereka menyerahkan campus annual report-nya ke Hiura kecuali Ayano dan Fubuki

Hiura: Ayano kenapa kamu gak nyerahin report-nya ke gue?

Ayano: Anu, sebenarnya kertasnya hilang entah kemana?

Shinobu: Kok bisa!!

Ayano: waktu itu gue abis pulang dari pub terus nganterin teman balik ke asrama pas besok paginya kertasnya hilang.

Shinobu: Fubuki-taain, kenapa kamu gak nyerahin report-nya ke cap?

Fubuki: itu karena aku gak ikut patroli kampus gue Cuma ikut2an aja dengan kata lain bantuin Margaret patroli di Sheffield terus aku pilih pindah tempat ke Surrey dan hanya itu.

Doigaki: Kenapa luh gak ikutan?

Fubuki: abis aku takut.

Musashi: Bisa2nya kamu gak ikut campus patroli sebagai hukumannya kau harus menyelesaikan tugas utama dan harus bikin report-nya lalu Ayano juga harus bikin ulang annual report dari Essex.

Hiura: tenang aja, Fubuki gue punya tempat yang cocok buat kamu silahkan baca.

Fubuki: University of Bristol, apa gak salah?

Hiura: Gak salah, kok waktunya hanya seminggu terus bikin annual-nya okey!!

Fubuki: Ay, Ay, captain!!!

* * *

To be continued

: Alphabet dipakai biar greget

Terungkap sudah kenapa Fubuki gak ikutan campus patroli ini karena Fubuki terlalu fokus sama jalan2 jadi lupa tugasnya sebagai member team EYES.

Fubuki: Author jahat

Me: gue Cuma ngasih tau aja, btw baked potatoes-nya enak gue boleh minta.

Ayano: silahkan thor, kalau suka boleh nambah kok!

Next chapter mungkin agak lama mungkin ada sebulan okey see you in the next chapter

Review :D


	10. Aberdeen: Day 1

Ch 10 Aberdeen: Day 1

Authors note:

Maaf ya, jika author rada lama ngelanjutin karena 2020 merupakan tahun tersibuk buat gue. So, let's continued.

* * *

6.00 a.m

Musashi: Semuanya berkumpul!!

Ayano: Ada apa Musashi-taain?

Musashi: Bagi kalian yang sudah ngumpulin campus duty serahin ke gue ditunggu sampai 30 menit setelah itu kalian semua akan masuk bis untungnya koper2 kalian sudah gue masukin ke bagasi, paham.

All: Paham

Margaret: Loh, mana cap dan leader?

Doigaki: Katanya sih mereka masih siap2.

Hiura: Sorry I am late, soalnya aku baru siap2. Ok everyone semuanya masuk bis satu2 soalnya perjalanan dua jam.

All: Yeeey

Akhirnya, tempat duduknya kayak gini.

Hiura-Ayano / Fubuki-Shinobu-Sean

Musashi-Margaret / Doigaki-Izu-Karen

Monica-Halley / Jonathan-Kourtney-Ashley

Akhirnya perjalanan dimulai baru seperempat jalan mereka disambut sama orang2 yang telah membantu team EYES selama di UK.

Doigaki: Izu, kenapa kau ada disini dan siapa mereka?

Izu: Doigaki-san kamu lupa mereka ini para mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang telah membantu kalian selama disini. Dan sekarang mereka semua sudah graduate dari kampus masing2.

Margaret: Wow, lama tak berjumpa Monica.

Musashi: kenapa Margaret, mau tukeran tempat duduk?

Margaret: Gak!

Perjalanan sudah 50 menit semuanya tidur kecuali Fubuki yang gak tidur walaupun akhirnya tidur juga.

Hiura: Shinobu gimana schedule-nya, gue belum sempat lihat.

Shinobu: Mana, sini aku yang bikin jadwal-nya.

**Schedule**

**6.00 a.m-6.15 a.m.: Kumpul, siap2**

**7.00 a.m-9.00 a.m.: Perjalanan**

**10.00 a.m.: Tiba di Aberdeen**

**11.00 a.m.: Mengumpulkan campus duty, assistant greeting.**

**12.00 p.m.-1.00 p.m.: Free times, boleh makan, tidur dll.**

**2.00 p.m.-5.00 p.m.: Pengumpulan duty report**

**5.00 p.m.-6.00 p.m.: Free times**

**7.00 p.m.: Dinner times**

**8.00 p.m.: Games times**

**9.00 p.m.-5.00 a.m.: Sleep times**

2 jam kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba di Aberdeen.

* * *

Shinobu: Fubuki-taain, bangun kita udah sampai.

Fubuki: Eeeerrrrgghhh, ok tapi mana Sean?

Shinobu: dia udah duluan, cepetan you are super lelet!!!

Doigaki: Gue ngantuk banget.

Izu: aku ngerti cuci muka dulu biar gak ngantuk gue ambilin air dari tas.

* * *

Mereka sampai di Aberdeen dalam keadaan ngantuk Fubuki sampai harus dipegang Sean kalau sama Shinobu ogah, Doigaki cuci muka pakai air tumblr-nya Izu biar gak ngantuk, Musashi megang tangan Margaret karena masih ngantuk, Halley sama Monica lagi duduk di depan Villa. Jonathan, Karen, Kourtney sama Ashley cuma bisa diam.

Hiura: Okey semuanya sesuai janji waktunya mengumpulkan campus duty dan serahkan ke assistant masing2, okey.

All: Roger!

Musashi nyerahin campus duty-nya ke Karen, Ayano ke Jonathan, Fubuki ke Ashley, Margaret ke Monica dan Kourtney, Shinobu ke Sean, Doigaki ke Izu.

Halley: Monica, kerjaan gue apa?

Monica: Tugas loh nyiapin buat nanti sore tapi nanti sama Ayano dan gue.

* * *

11.00 a.m.

Hiura: Okey, everyone hari ini kalian bakal memperkenalkan assistan kalian selama campus patroli dan gue ingin semuanya bersikap baik sama mereka, ngerti.

All: Ngerti

Hiura: First, Monica

Monica: Monica from University of Nottingham

Kourtney: Kourtney from University of Sheffield

Sean: Sean McLaren from Newcastle University

Izu: Izu dari Queen's University Belfast

Karen: Karen Johnson from University of Leeds

Jonathan: I am Jonathan from University of Essex

Ashley: Ashley Laurence from University of Bristol

Semuanya tepuk tangan kecuali Fubuki dan Margaret masih tidur karena kemarin kecapean. SKIP sampai jam 2 siang

Shinobu: Loh, Margaret-taain kenapa report campus duty-nya ada dua. Yang gue minta Cuma satu.

Margaret: Kan eluh yang nyuruh patroli dua tempat gimana sih?

Shinobu: Sorry, khilaf gue.

Ayano: Halley-san, sorry nyusahin bantu aku.

Halley: Bantu apa?

Ayano: Tugas masak2. Monica yang nyuruh gue

Halley: Iya, aku lupa 'dasar tukang makan'

SKIP

* * *

7.00 p.m.

Musashi: waktunya makan malam everyone!

Fubuki: Tumben biasanya cap atau leader sekarang luh

Musashi: Cap dan leader sedang nyiapin schedule buat besok jadi mereka berdua bakal nyusul gak ada comment semuanya kumpul di meja makan.

Karen: Seperti biasa, Musashi-san orangnya emang tegas banget kalau udah ngelakuin perintah.

Margaret: Dia emang seperti itu sudahlah ayo makan.

* * *

SKIP now 8.00 p.m.

Izu: semuanya games time, yuk.

Doigaki: Kita main apa?

Izu: Sambung kata peraturannya sederhana kalau kelamaan out jika menang akan mendapatkan 2 tusuk corndog.

Halley: 'Semoga gue yang menang soalnya terakhir kali gue makan corndog disela2 dissertation'

Izu: Yang pertama Ayano-san.

Ayano: OK, Loh Musashi-taain gak ikutan.

Shinobu: Dia lagi bantuin cap nulis schedule.

Ayano: Oh. Gue pertama "Langit"

"Petir"

"Gila"

Jonathan: wooy, jangan buka aib gue!!!!!

Izu: Lanjut.

"Marga"

"Hiragana"

"Terung"

"Ranting"

"Vegan sausages"

Monica: Kenapa malah bahas makanan, Halley?

Halley: Sorry, gue lagi gak tau ngomong apa.

"Keramik"

"Kaca"

"Indah"

"Engkau"

Jonathan: Eeeehhh...apa,ya?

Izu: Jonathan out, Next.

"Cinta"

"Xylophone"

"Marrakesh"

"Maori"

All: Huh, apaan tuh?

Margaret: Orang asli New Zealand.

Izu: Oh, lanjut.

"Tinggi"

"Hujan"

"Gregorian"

"Core Module"

"TECCH Spinnar"

"TECCH Thunder"

"April"

"Almond"

"Bunga"

"Marigold"

"Morocco"

Fubuki: eeeeehhhhhh...gue bingung?

Izu: Fubuki-san out.

Fubuki: Sh*t!!

Permainan semakin seru kali ini menyisahkan Ayano dan Halley.

Izu: OK, Ayano-san dan Halley buatlah kata.

"Sorrento"

"Aurora"

"Seashell"

"Tuli"

"Perangko"

"Taulan"

"Katakana"

"Tagalog"

"Haru"

"Sedih"

"Kuda"

"Alpaca"

"Llama"

"Koala"

"Pantai"

Ayano: Gue nyerah!!!

Izu: Dan pemenangnya adalah Halley, selamat kamu mendapatkan 2 tusuk corndog. Karena sekarang jam 9 malam waktunya kembali ke villa dan sleep times.

To be continued

* * *

Karen: kenapa nama aircraft kalian bawa2 ke games sambung kata?

Shinobu: jangan salahin gue, salahin author.

Mugkin segitu aja hari ini author udah gak kuat ngetik sampai 1k tapi mudah2an diusahakan soalnya masih menyisahkan dua chapter lagi. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Aberdeen: Day 2

Ch 11 Aberdeen: Day 2

Authors note:

Hey everybody I am back like said last week I am will be continue because next is last chapter don't worry I will making sequel in the future times.

* * *

5.00 a.m.

Hiura: Hoooooaaaammm, harusnya gue bangunin mereka.

KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG

Halley: Duh, berisik banget tuh alarm!!

Monica: Kau benar, tapi lebih baik kita bangun saja daripada kena omel.

Semuanya pada bangun kecuali Fubuki dan Doigaki yang susah banget soal bangun pagi

Hiura: Hi everyone good morning!!!!

All: Morning!!!

Shinobu: Okay everyone abis bangun tidur beresin kasur abis itu kalian lari keliling taman belakang villa, understand.

All: Understand

Shinobu: Good, loh mana Fubuki-taain dan Doigaki-taain?

Kourtney: Mereka berdua masih tidur tau sendiri leader, mereka itu susah banget di bangunin.

Musashi: Biar gue aja yang ngurus.

BRAK

Musashi: YA AMPUN RUPANYA KALIAN BERDUA MASIH BELUM BANGUN RUPANYA, CEPAT BERESIN TEMPAT TIDUR KALIAN TERUS KUMPUL BUAT JOGGING KELILING TAMAN BELAKANG VILLA, AWAS KALAU BELUM BANGUN!!!!!

Fubuki: Buset dah, pengang telinga gue.

Doigaki: Aku juga, iya iya kami udah bangun kok.

Izu: Kalian berdua kenapa belum bangun ayo cepat udah ditungguin loh abis jogging lalu sarapan makanannya udah disiapin di dapur.

Fubuki and Doigaki: Okay!!!

* * *

At Park

Sean: Semuanya siap2 di posisi kita lari sebanyak satu putaran terus jalan keliling taman, paham.

All: Paham.

Sean: Okey, bersiap...ready...go!!

Semuanya berlari karena lokasi villa sama tamannya cukup luas jadi setelah jogging selanjutnya mereka jalan2 di sekitar taman tapi yang namanya Three Idiot Siblings (Fubuki, Doigaki, dan Ayano) mereka bakal berhenti sebentar karena gak kuat.

Ayano: Wooy, tungguin gue capek nih?

Doigaki: Sama aku juga oh ya Ayano-chan boleh aku minta minum sedikit aja.

Ayano: Sorry, airnya tinggal sedikit lagi jadi buat kamu gak ada.

Doigaki: Huh?

Jonathan: Wooy, kenapa kalian berdua berhenti, yang lain sudah ditungguin loh?

Ayano and Doigaki: Kami capek!!!

15 minutes later

Jonathan: Cap, leader aku menemukan mereka berdua!!

Hiura and Shinobu: Where?

Jonathan: Mereka berdua di dekat air mancur istiharat kayaknya kecapean, deh!!

Margaret: Oh god! kalian berdua baik2 saja?

Ayano: iya, tapi gue udah gak sanggup lagi.

Izu: Breakfast everyone!!!!

All except Ayano and Doigaki: Yes, ma'am.

* * *

At dining room

Halley: Wah, sudah siapkan nih?

Karen: Mudah2an bukan yang aneh2, eneg gue?

Izu: today breakfast, quinoa cereals sama French toast, yang mau quinoa silahkan ambil bagi yang mau french toast tunggu sebentar lagi,ya!!

Ayano: Loh, tumben Margaret-taain ngambil quinoa biasanya french toast.

Margaret: gak apa2 kok, gue lagi bosen sama french toast yang biasa saja sekali2 yang menyehatkan dong, iyakan Ashley.

Ashley: You're right.

Akhirnya tempat makan juga walaupun ada yang makan di kursi karena gak kebagian.

Karen: Waduh, meja makannya penuh mana di kursi penuh juga pengennya makan di tangga tapi takut dimarahin sama Musashi-san.

Kourtney: Tenang aja Karen gue gak sendiri Sean gak kebagian kursi juga

Karen: Terus kita makan dimana?

Kourtney: di backyard aja gue baru ingat disini ada umbrella table yang bisa muat 6 orang.

Karen: Okay let's go

Mereka bertiga menyambangi umbrella table di backyard.

Sean: Excuse me, can I sit here?

Karen: Sure!!

Kourtney: Kenapa Sean, gak kebagian kursi

Sean: Hmm, tadinya pengen duduk di kursi ruang tengah tapi udah ada Monica, Jonathan, Halley, Ashley, sama Fubuki.

Karen: Yang sabar, ya!!!

Sean: Iya.

* * *

Skip. Now 10.00 a.m.

Jonathan: Wiihh, panas banget hari ini padahal musim panas masih lama.

Margaret: Maklum, soalnya jarak antara villa, taman sama pusat kota lumayan dekat.

Karen: Loh, Margaret kenapa kamu masih disini bukannya ikut sama member lainnya?

Margaret: Gue, Fubuki-taain, sama Musashi-taain baru dapat tugas nanti sore.

Jonathan: Terus, yang bagian duty pagi siapa?

Margaret: Ayano dan Doigaki tapi udah ditemenin sama Izu jadi gak perlu khawatir lagi.

Karen: Syukurlah.

Musashi memanggil Margaret

Musashi: Wooy Margaret apa yang lakukan disitu bantuin gue.

Margaret: Iya, iya aku segera kemari. Tuh kan, niatnya mau main gak jadi

Lalu Margaret kembali ke villa

Margaret: Ada apa Musashi-taain?

Musashi: Come here, karena kau dan aku akan pergi ke Hazlehead park nanti jadi kau bikin laporannya sekarang biar gak repot.

Margaret: Gue ngerti tapi bagaimana dengan Fubuki-taain?

Margaret sesekali liat kamarnya teryata dia sedang dijadikan samsak tinju sama Shinobu. Poor Fubuki

3.00 p.m.

Hiura: Margaret, Musashi waktunya giliran kalian berdua.

Margaret: Cap, bagaimana dengan Fubuki-taain gue khawatir?

Hiura: Tenang aja Margaret dia sekarang sama Ashley di taman belakang villa. Gak ada watu lagi let's go.

* * *

Hazlehead Park

Musashi: Okay, Margaret apa yang harus kita lakukan!!! Hmm tell me.

Margaret: I don't know, pasti mengumpulkan data sampling pas pulang ke treasure base nanti *sambil minum es lemon tea*

Musashi: Bukan, maksud gue data sampling yang dimaksud adalah mendata warga sekitar seperti memperkenalkan team EYES ke mereka, begitu.

Margaret: Gue ngerti, baiklah gue lakuin.

SKIP. males ngejabarinnya

Margaret: Weey, capeknya ngasih sosialisasinya soalnya banyak banget. Tapi gue harus lapor sama Musashi-taain.

Musashi: Ah, sudah selesai rupanya?

Margaret: Iya, sesuai yang kau bilang apa sekarang kita boleh balik villa pasalnya ini sudah sore.

Musashi: Errrggghhh, baiklah.

* * *

back to villa

Both: I am back

Hiura: Wah sudah selesai bagaimana hasilnya!

Margaret: Nih *Margaret nyerahin laporannya ke Hiura*

Hiura: Good job, both of you kalian benar2 real partners!!!

Margaret and Musashi: Yeeey!!!!!!

Izu: Dinner time everyone.

All: Hore.

Izu: Jangan lupa sebelum makan cuci tangan dulu.

All: Siap.

* * *

30 minutes later

Halley: Aaahhh, kenyangnya chicken soup-nya enak banget tau2 ternyata Izu bisa masak juga gue jadi pengen bikin kalau pulang nanti

Izu: Thanks, Halley

9.00 p.m. Semuanya sudah tidur kecuali Hiura dan Shinobu yang lagi ngasih nilai hasil pekerjaan mereka baik selama campus patroli dan regular works.

Hiura: Hoooaaam, aku ngantuk!!!

Shinobu: Yah elah jangan tidur dulu tinggal sedikit lagi.

Hiura: Iya, iya tapi gue penasaran sama laporan yang ditulis sama Fubuki. Yah tentu saja buat gue pengen ketawa liatnya *nahan tawa karena tulisannya*

Shinobu: Mana?

Shinobu melihat tulisan yang dibuat Fubuki alangkah kagetnya teryata mencatumkan nama Margaret beserta tanda lope-nya tapi untungnya tulisan tersebut diselipkan di halaman belakang agar tidak ketahuan oleh yang bersangkutan *baca: Margaret*

Hiura: Hahaahahah...astaga gue ngakak bacanya tapi terpaksa aku lebih baik disimpan saja karena aku takut disangka pervert.

Dan mereka baru bisa tidur tengah malam karena besok adalah hari terakhir team EYES di UK jadi mereka bakal kumpul lagi di Durham sebelum balik ke Magnolia Town.

* * *

To be continued

Finally 1k words tapi ini masih belum seberapa soalnya gue harus ngebut ngetik last chapter plus bikin sequel-nya sesuai janji. Please, don't forget to review


	12. Homecomings (END)

CH 12 Homecomings

authors note:

This is the last chapter don't worry the sequel will coming next times.

* * *

7.00 a.m.

Shinobu: Good morning everybody!!!!

All: Morning

Hiura: Eh, kalian sudah dengar kita akan pulang ke Magnolia Town sore ini.

Fubuki: Really!!!

Hiura: Benar, jadi sepulang dari Aberdeen kita akan kumpul dulu di Durham sebelum kembali ke London untuk mengucapkan perpisahan oleh mereka yang telah membantu kita selama di UK dan tentunya tak akan melupakan momen2 selama kita di UK.

Ayano: Loh, bagaimana dengan rumah kita di Durham?

Hiura: sebenarnya rumah di Durham itu rumahnya Izu kita hanya numpang sementara selama Izu di Belfast.

Doigaki: Huh, yang benar Izu itu rumah luh!!!!

Izu: Iya, selama aku di Belfast aku menggunakan rumahku sebagai tempat tinggal sementara kalian.

Musashi: Kapan kau akan kembali ke Belfast?

Izu: Aku memutuskan tidak akan kembali karena tugasku di Queen's University Belfast sudah selesai dan kabar baiknya aku punya tugas ngajar di Durham University

Ashley: Wooow, syukurlah akhirnya kau bakal jadi lectures di Durham University.

Izu: Sama2

Sean: Ah bisnya sudah datang.

Musashi: semuanya masuk bis koper2 kalian masukin ke bagasi sendiri.

All: Okay

Posisi tempat duduknya beda sama chapter 10

Musashi-Shinobu / Ayano-Kourtney-x

Fubuki-Margaret / Izu-Ashley-Sean

Karen-Monica / Doigaki-Jonathan-x

Hiura-Halley / x-x-x

Kasian banget Hiura captain sama Halley duduk sendirian di belakang (bodo amat)

Ayano: Kourtney-san, duduk sama gue aja masa sendirian di belakang.

Kourtney: Sorry, iya gue pengen duduk sama kamu

Ayano: Boleh!!!

Margaret: Gue sedih banget akhirnya kita meninggalkan UK , times goes so fast

Fubuki: Kau benar gue gak bakal melupakan momen dimana gue malah nyasar ke Surrey.

Ayano: Gue juga, waktu kalian berdua tersesat ke Museum itu udah buat gue senang.

* * *

4 hours later now arrived at Durham

Doigaki: Oh My God! gue kebelet mau ke toilet!!!

Musashi: Doigaki-san, gue juga sama mau ke toilet.

Merka berdua ngacir toilet begitu turun dari bus

Hiura: Bgaimana Izu, apa sekarang kau sudah senang balik ke rumah?

Izu: Tentu saja aku senang soalnya sudah berbulan-bulan gak pulang tapi begitu tugasku di Belfast sudah usai aku bisa lebih santai dan aku punya kerjaan baru jadi lectures di Durham University.

Hiura: Syukurlah. Oh iya tugas kami disini sudah selesai kami ingin megucapkan terima kasih karena begitu banyak suka dan duka selama kami disini jadi ini saatnya kami akan pulang.

Ashley: Kami akan merindukan kalian semua, Team EYES!! Kami banyak belajar dari kalian terutama soal friendship dan lain2, kami tak akan melupakan itu.

Shinobu: Sama2. Kami tak akan melupakan momen indah tersebut maaf ya kami tak bisa datang saat hari kelulusan kalian.

Karen: Tak apa2, aku sudah beritahu dari teman2 jadi tak perlu khawatir.

* * *

At the inside

Musashi: Aaahhh leganya, Doigaki-san ingat ini.

Doigaki: Huh, kau dapat darimana?

Musashi: Margaret yang memberitahu gue soal foto itu.

Doigaki: Oh, itu gue sama Izu dan para mahasiswa lainnya mereka baru selesai dissertation

Musashi: Gue duluan.

Doigaki: Wooy, jangan tinggalin gue!!!!

Team EYES, Izu dan kawan2 mengadakan Farewell party sebelum kembali ke London sore ini tak lupa mereka sempat foto2 dengan para assistant selama di UK dan akhirnya mereka saling bersalaman sebelum kembali ke London untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Magnolia Town.

Ayano: Thank you, Jonathan aku tak akan melupakan ini.

Jonathan: Aku tak akan lupa kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti.

Musashi: Thank you Karen aku sangat sedih kau dan aku akan berpisah tapi aku akan merindukanmu.

Karen: Aku juga kau dan teman2mu pasti akan kembali lagi suatu saat.

Monica: Thanks Margaret, aku banyak belajar dari kalian.

Margaret: Sama2!!!

Doigaki: *hiks* aku pasti sedih aku berpisah denganmu, Izu.

Izu: Doigaki-san, kau masih berkomunikasi lewat e-mail.

Fubuki: Ashley, aku senang sekaligus sedih karena aku harus kembali ke Treasure Base

Ashley: Tidak usah berlebihan tapi aku tidak akan melupakanmu.

Shinobu: Sean, setelah kami pulang kau harus lebih baik lagi

Sean: Look after yourself, Shinobu leader.

Hiura: Kami pulang dulu, Team EYES let's go home

All saluting: Roger!!!!

Team EYES meninggalkan Durham. Mereka naik kereta sebelum akhirnya berhenti di London station.

* * *

London Station

Ayano: Akhirnya kita kembali ke tempat dimana kita bertemu Monica untuk pertama kali.

Doigaki: Kau benar, tapi aku...eeerrrggghhh, where's Fubuki?

Fubuki: Sorry, khilaf tadi gue nyari makanan dulu di minimarket.

Musashi: Hmm...kebiasaan

Fubuki: Please, jangan mengulangi kayak waktu di Surrey dong!!!

Semua tertawa melihat reaksi Fubuki bahkan Musashi yang tegas pun ikut tertawa.

Margaret: Keretanya sudah datang. Kita harus masuk karena akan berangkat lima menit lagi.

Semua berebut masuk kereta kecuali Musashi dan Shinobu yang tunggu orang keluar kereta terlebih dahulu.

Ayano: Akhirnya kita akan pulang setelah sekian lama.

Margaret: Senangnya, akhirnya kita akan kembali ke Treasure base gue senang banget.

Kereta membawa team EYES kembali ke Magnolia town perjalanan memakan waktu 3 jam dan akhirnya wajah senang terlihat seolah2 mereka rindu kota yang dicintai.

* * *

3 hours later at Magnolia Station

Fubuki and Doigaki: HOREEE...KITA PULAAANNG

Margaret: akhirnya, setelah sekian lama.

Ayano: I miss this town!!!

Musashi: Jangan senang dulu, begitu kita kembali ke base kalian harus membereskan control room yang berantakan gara2 kalian.

Ayano: Yang benar, ah gak percaya gue?

* * *

At control room

Musashi: Huh, keliatannya gak ada yang berantakan siapa yang membereskan tempat ini selama kita pergi?

Margaret: Entahlah *Musashi mengecek ajar MAX tempat biasa Ayano duduk disitu dan melihat tak ada satupun yang berantakan*

Women: Ah, kalian sudah pulang juga!!!

Hiura: Iya, kira siapa yang merapikan control room!!

Women: kami warga sekitar yang tinggal tidak jauh dari base ini awalnya kami menyapu taman tapi begitu kami pergi ke control room tempat ini cukup berantakan jadi kami memutuskan untuk merapikan tempat singgasana kalian.

Hiura: Kami hanya bisa berterima kasih karena telah merapikan control room selama kami pergi

Women: Sama2, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu.

Shinobu: Terima kasih atas bantuannya.

Women: Sama2.

Margaret: What's I am suppose to do now.

Musashi: Kembali bekerja, NOW!!!

All except Hiura and Shinobu: Ay, Ay, Sir!!

Hiura: Huh, ada2 saja

Shinobu: Cap, here's your coffee.

Hiura: Thanks

Shinobu: You're Welcome.

Team EYES kembali ke daily duty seperti biasa ada yang membuat project, writing jurnal, reading books bahkan ada yang main catur seperti yang dilakukan Fubuki, Ayano, dan Doigaki. Tetapi yang namanya team EYES tetap saja rusuh seperti biasa.

* * *

THE END

Phewwww, akhirnya selesai juga proyek fanfic kedua dari gue, tenang aja gue bakal bikin sekuel secepatnya jika sempat tapi bakal publish dalam waktu dekat. Thanks for reading see you in the sequel.


End file.
